House of Parties
by MoriartyandHisTardis
Summary: A one-shot that accompanies my other story 'House of Diaries' but you don't have to have read that story. Jerome has just got out of hospital and the Anubis house mates are throwing him a welcome home party. What will happen? Who's going to cause tension and ruin it for everyone? Will Jerome and Mara finally kiss?


**AN: Hello lads and lasses, it's Erin here:) Basically this is a one-shot that goes alongside 'House of Diaries' my other House of Anubis story however you don't have to read House of Diaries to understand this.**

_Basically, Jerome has just been in hospital and Mara has been really worried about him. Also, Jerome and Mara both love each other but neither of them knows that the other person likes them._

_All of the housemates and friends, except Mick who is becoming increasingly jealous of Mara and Jerome's friendship. He believes that Mara broke up with him because she likes Jerome and he isn't wrong.( Mick hasn't gone to Australia yet in this story.)_

_Sibuna have finished all their missions and Jerome was the one who made sure that they secured the mask, with the help of Mara._

**Well, that's all you need to know. Enjoy!**_  
_

* * *

The door creaked open and Mara snapped her head up. She hastily finished her diary entry before jumping out of her bed and smoothing her dress. She practically ran down the stairs and skidded to a halt in front of the attractive blond boy that she was in love with. "Jerome." she sighed, throwing her arms round him. He enthusiastically wrapped his non injured arm tightly around her and buried his face in her hair. "It's nice to see you Jaffray." he replied, his signature smirk appearing on his face. Mara peered up at him from under her eyelashes and smiled. She turned away from him slightly but kept their hug going, "Jerome's home!" she yelled, hoping that the other residents would remember the plan. Mara wrapped her arm around Jerome's waist as slid his over her shoulder. He slightly hobbled through to the living room, supported by Mara and pushed open the door.

"Surprise!" The Anubis residents yelled, jumping out as they laughed at Jerome's shocked expression. Mara looked up at him, smiling and whispered, "We missed you Jerome. All of us."

"Jerome man!" Alfie yelled, jogging over and hi-fiving his best friend. Jerome's smile widened.

"Hey there again Jerry." Eddie said, waving with the arm that wasn't wrapped around a beaming Patricia.

"Slimeball." she said, smiling.

"Trixie. Sweetie Junior." he replied with a grin.

"Jerome!" Amber squealed, tottering over to her friend and throwing her arms around his neck. Jerome begrudgingly removed his arm from around Mara and hugged Amber tightly, smiling as she giggled in his ear.

After Amber broke away and took her place by her boyfriend Alfie, Nina and Fabian simultaneously said, "Hi Jerome. Nice to have you back." they then turned to each other and blushed. Jerome rolled his eyes at their silliness.

"Just ask her out, Rutter." he said, smirking at his housemate. That caused the pair to blush even more and awkwardly step away from each other. Mara whacked him lightly on the arm that wasn't injured but Amber smiled at him indicating that she was waiting for 'Fabina' to happen too.

"It's nice to see you again Jerome." Joy piped up from the corner of the room. She stepped towards Jerome and handed him a big card.

"Joy made the card." Mara explained, "But we all signed it."

Jerome looked down on the petite brunette and felt guilt sweep through him. He stepped forward, completely breaking Mara's embrace and wrapped his arm tightly around Joy. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you before. Being in hospital gave me a chance to think and I'd like for us to try to be friends." he whispered. Joy looked up at him with tears glistening in her eyes, "I would love that." she said sincerely, smiling widely at him. The two broke apart and Jerome stepped back towards Mara who wrapped her arms around his middle, enjoying the warmth that Jerome was filling her with. The blond boy draped an arm over Mara's shoulder and turned to face his housemates.

"Thank you all so much for this. This is... Amazing. It's all so new to me because I've never felt appreciated in my life. And while I was in hospital I realised.. You lot are my family." Jerome looked up at each person in turn as he mentioned them.

"Eddie, Sweetie Junior. We get stuff done don't we. I feel closer to you now than when you first started here and I'm glad we're friends." Eddie just nodded and flashed a smile at Jerome.

"Trixie. Well, what can I say. You're almost as mad as Alfie and me. You're cool and funny and I really respect you because you don't let anything get in your way."

"Right back at you Slimeball." she replied, grinning at him.

"You seem really genuine Fabian. You're nice to everyone and you are really clever. Bit too nerdy if you ask me." Jerome ended with a wink. Fabian just chuckled.

"Little miss American. Leader of the scooby gang as I like to call it. You are too stubborn for your own good. Just ask Fabian out. This is a bit rich coming from me but don't let your pride get in the way of getting what you want." Nina blushed again and ducked her head, refusing to meet Fabian's eyes.

"Your sneakiness could put me out of business Joy." Jerome joked, flashing a smile that Joy returned.

"Now Amber. You are lovely. Your fashion sense blows me away, you're the only person in this house that looks better in a cardigan than I do. And I don't know if I ever properly thanked you for helping me win the Frobisher shield back. So Thankyou. Oh and I'm glad you finally started dating Alfie because his whining was really starting to annoy me." Jerome told the blonde girl with a smirk. Amber beamed back at him.

"It was fun playing table tennis with you, we should do it again sometime." she said, playing with her long hair.

"Alfie. You have been my best buddy for a long time and I know I don't always treat you nicely and for that I apologise. You are seriously awesome and you are a great friend. I can tell you anything and I know you won't blab about it. So thanks for being there. Oh, and for all the pranks." Alfie grinned widely and fist-punched his best mate.

"Team Clarke and Lewis." he replied.

Then finally Jerome turned to the girl he loves and began to speak. "Jaffray, I've said it before and I'll say it again. You bring out the best in me and I can deny you nothing. I honestly love the fact that I know I can trust you absolutely. I know that you will never tell anybody any of my secrets because you're not malicious. You are kind, caring and considerate. All the things that I wish I could be. You are a really great friend Jaffray and I think you are amazing." Mara squeezed Jerome tightly and pressed her face into his chest, laughing quietly.

"What's so funny Jaffray?" Jerome asked, tilting her head up with his chin. The two of them met eyes before Mara replied, "Nothing, I'm just happy."

That was when 'party-pooper' Mick walked in. "So you and Clarke huh Mara?" he said, glaring at Jerome who simply smirked back at him.

"What would be so bad if I was going out with Jerome?" Mara asked, slightly angrily, filling Jerome with hope that maybe she returned his feelings. I mean, she didn't say no.

"Oh I don't know Mara. I thought you had some class." Mick continued stepping forward. Before Mara could even answer another voice spoke. "Leave it Mick." Joy said, stepping towards the athletic blond boy.

"Or what?" Mick replied.

"I'll tell them." Joy stated simply. Mick rolled his eyes and shot some more evil glances and Jerome before walking out.

"Do you guys want to watch a film?" Amber asked, "Because there's this amazing rom-com on and-"

"No, no, no!" Alfie interrupted his girlfriend, "We have to watch Alien!"

"Or we could watch that film about uncovering Tutan kahmoons tomb." Fabian said.

"I think we've had enough creepy Egyptian mysteries going on at the moment." Nina said, causing all the house mates to chuckle.

"Why don't we let Jerome decide?" Mara asked, "I mean, it is his party." The others nodded, hoping that their friend would pick to watch the film they chose. "I choose... Alien!" Jerome replied.

"Yes!" Alfie hissed, triumphantly, pumping the air with his fist.

"Hold on." Joy said, "We've forgotten about the cake." Alfie dashed through to the kitchen and brought it back through to the room, staring hungrily at it. He placed it on the table and handed Jerome a knife.

"Mara and I iced it." Alfie said proudly, watching to see his best friend's reaction. Jerome smiled widely, a proper smile before slicing the cake up into eight.

"But there's seven of us Jerry." Eddie said, "Did they give you some crazy drug that means you can't count anymore." the blond boy joked. The rest of the housemates chuckled quietly.

"I assume Trudy made the cake so I'm saving a slice for her" Jerome replied smoothly.

"Good, For a second I thought you were leaving some for Mick." Patricia said, scowling slightly.

"That meathead? I don't think so." Jerome said, taking a bite of his cake, "This is delicious."

After the house mates had finished their cake they settled down on the sofa. Fabian and Nina ended up curling up with each other on a chair with Joy sitting on the arm of it, leaning against Fabian who had one arm around her. They weren't competing, Fabian and Joy were just being friends again and that was all Joy had ever really wanted, her best friend back.

Amber was sat next to Alfie, face buried behind a cushion, arms wrapped tightly around her boyfriend. Alfie had one arm around Amber, the other stroking her long blonde hair. They really did suit each other.

Patricia and Eddie were say on the other sofa and Patricia was lying out on her side with her head on a pillow in Eddie's lap. Her boyfriend was casually stroking along her arms, every now and again kissing her on the head.

Mara and Jerome sat together on the same sofa next to Amber and Alfie. Jerome had one arm loosely draped over her shoulder and Mara was resting under his shoulder. As the film got scarier Mara scooted closer to him until at the end she had both arms wrapped around him with her face buried in his chest. Jerome smiled widely at the fact that the girl he loves was clinging onto him rather than recoiling away like hd had expected. His broken arm was just left awkwardly resting beside him but he wished he could use it so that he could wrap both of his arms around Mara and keep her safe from the evil aliens in the film.

After Alien had finished Victor came in and told the group that it was time to go to bed. Jerome walked Mara to her room and held her hand tightly as they climbed the stairs. They came to a stop outside Mara's plain wooden door. "Goodnight Jerome." Mara said, hugging him tightly and wrapping her arms around his waist, breathing in his gorgeous scent. He hugged her back and pressed his face into her warm soft hair.

Mara looked up at him before pulling away and turning to open her bedroom door. Jerome knew he would probably pay for this later but right now that didn't matter because he spun her round and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Night Mara." he replied, leaving her confused, vulnerable and soaring with happiness. She turned and flung her door open, throwing herself into her bed and picking up her diary to write about the nights events.


End file.
